Midnight to 3am
"Midnight to 3am" is the seventh episode of the third season of Slasher. It aired on May 23rd 2019. Category:Episodes Plot Angel and Dan attempt to escape at the basement as Hanson and Singh returned to the Clayborne apartments in an attempt to capture the second Druid killer while Saadia's stay at the Rijkers family apartment drawn to suspicion. Synopsis In Saadia's apartment, Saadia and Connor grow closer. In the basement, Dan rips off part of Angel's cheek when he pulls them apart. Hanson tells Singh she isn't sure Wyatt killed the victims other than Kit and Noelle. Saadia and Connor are interrupted by Hanson, who is shown to have investigated the threats against Connor and Jen's mother 10 months prior. Connor claims to have seen Wyatt a year ago at the party, and at Xander's coffee shop. After Roberta leaves, however, he expresses disgust that the police didn't care when Kit died, but are attempting to solve the murders of Cassidy and Ms. Greenberg. In the room, after coming to an understanding with Angel, Dan finds a nail and tries to use it to pick the lock to a hatch. 9 months ago, Connor heard Frank abuse his wife after an argument about his lack of sympathy for Connor and Jen, and hit him with a taser, which did not help. In the present, Hanson finds Amber carving symbols into Ms. Greenberg's door, while Singh, investigating Amy's apartment, is attacked and killed by the Druid, who throws his face into a moving blender. Hanson returns Amber to the apartment, but leaves once insulted by Connor. After putting Amber to bed, Connor and Jen believe they can finally live normal lives. After smelling cleaner, Hanson goes to their car to get luminol, where she meets Kate and Erica, who leave town after having no sympathy from their neighbors. Saadia decides to spend the night at Jen's, and admits her feelings about Connor, which Jen seems to approve of. 10 months ago, Hanson was unable to investigate threats against the Rijkers family due to lack of evidence. In the present, Hanson finds blood spatter with the luminol. In the room, Dan manages to pick the lock on the hatch. At the Rijkers' apartment, Amber tells Saadia she is being drugged, by her stepchildren, and implies something is going on. Jen admits she and Connor are drugging Amber, as she does not sleep otherwise. 10 months ago, Amber blamed Connor for not managing to save Justine. 9 months ago, Connor attempted suicide, blaming himself, but was stopped by Jen. In the present, Dan opens the hatch, which leads into the boiler room, which contains bloody body parts and an operating furnace. Hanson, following the trail of blood spatter, finds the boiler room, but before she can enter, she is attacked by the Druid, revealed to be Connor, who blames her for not doing anything after his mother's death, before brutally smashing her face in with his axe. He drags her body into the boiler room, and uses a shovel to throw some of the spatter into the furnace to dispose of, before leaving, which is witnessed by Dan. Later, he returns to his family's apartment and watches Saadia and Jen sleeping on the couch. Death(s) Trivia Category:Episodes